Deceiving
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Luke has a plan to overthrow the gods by stealing Zeus' lightening bolt. However, there is a certain girl also involved with his plan. How will things change once she sees Percy is falling for her and she can't help but fall as well? Percy/OC
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series- or any of the characters belonging to the series. Oh! And I do not own the gods... which is a shame. Erhm- my character, Morning, however does belong to me. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Plan<em>

"The new kid?" I asked Luke, "Why do you want me to 'help' him?"

"Because he's bound to trust you. I mean look at you, you're the daughter of Apollo. What has he done to gain the mistrust of you? Percy will fall right for it. Especially now that his mother is in the Underworld." He told me.

"But we can tell he already likes Annabeth." I argued.

"Not for long. You won't let that happen."

"How do you know this plan is actually going to work?" I asked, hands on my hips now.

"I've planned everything out. You just bring them to me now." He said, before continuing, "Percy will be wanting to leave soon. Here's your bag- I've packed everything you'll need." Luke told me as he handed me my golden bag.

"You owe me big time." I huffed and before I left to find Percy, I felt Luke give me a light kiss.

"Just bring them to me before you guys leave."

"Got it." I told him and walked out of the Hermes cabin and went to search for Percy. I was sure Grover would be with him and when I found them, I was right. But Annabeth was there as well. They were arguing and then I heard Grover ask how to get to the Underworld. I saw Annabeth was about to speak, but beat her to it.

"I'm sure if you go to Luke, he'll have something." I told them, now standing near the three of them.

"That's a great idea." Annabeth exclaimed. "Luke would know."

They began to walk pass me, but I stopped them from going any further. "I get to come as well."

Percy stared at me along with Grover as Annabeth glared.

"What's one more?" Grover asked.

Percy sighed and nodded his head. I gave a triumphant smile and led them to where Luke was. When we arrived, I didn't pay much attention. I knew the deal. Luke was to give Percy his shield and a pair of winged shoes along with a map that showed four stones as an easy way to get out of the Underworld.

As we were leaving, Luke held me back again. "You'll do great Morning. You always excel."

I gave him a small smile and we shared a quick kiss (making sure Percy or anyone else wasn't watching) before I left him and followed my group out of Half-Blood Camp.

Xxx

"Can we just call a taxi to come and get us?" I asked. I was tired from all the walking and it was pitch black outside, except for the little light offered from the moon. And being Apollo's kid, I would get tired as soon as the sun went down until it rose the next day. But being the rebel I was, I would stay up as late as I possibly could before going to bed. "I'm super tired." Since the second time I'd asked this question, I'd been ignored. I could tell Percy was getting annoyed with me, Annabeth was already annoyed with me, and Grover was only trying to calm me down and make me stay awake. But, I decided to ask again- hoping to get a good answer this time. "I can call a taxi to come and get us and I can strike up a deal with them so we don't have to pay in full."

"Will you just be quiet already?" Annabeth snapped. "We've already told you- we can't just waste money like that. And yes I know you're extremely tired, do you think the rest of us aren't as tired as you?"

I glared at her; we had never gotten along very well. "I would think seeing as your mother is the goddess of wisdom, you would know that Apollo's children become more tired than anyone else when the sun goes down."

"I think about this time we are all equally exhausted."

"Well actually Annabeth, Apollo's children are always less than one quarter awake at night." Grover said. "I'm surprised she's lasted this long without fainting or falling down."

"Well, she doesn't really have another choice or else we would have left her behind."

"Will you two be quiet?" Percy asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

I wouldn't have responded even if Percy hadn't said anything. I knew Annabeth was trying to get a bad response out of me. But, I decided to remain quiet this time, until we came upon a bus stop or something- which I was so hoping for, but I figured with my luck- no such thing would happen soon.

It was just as we were nearing a clearing of trees so that the road opened up, that I first saw the bus stop. I started to run towards it, wanting to be there when the bus arrived. However, I don't remember making it that far.

Xxx

"Who's going to carry her?" I heard a boy ask.

"Why don't we just leave her? She can find her way back to the camp." A female voice said, I immediately recognized it as Annabeth's.

"Annabeth- what is your problem? Forget it- I'll just do it." I felt myself being lifted up and carried through something narrow. My feet kept hitting something every once in awhile, but it soon stopped and I could tell I was outside now. Still feeling weak, I didn't move and knowing I wasn't in any danger, I made myself comfy in whoever's arms and tried to fall asleep again so I could regain my strength.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think! I started to write this in one of my classes during school. I wanted to try something new and this is what I came up with. I was going to do a different god, but I stuck with Apollo for being Morning's dad. I just liked the way he was portrayed in the book. I'll be leaving now to work on another story. Bye!**

**-Kathleen **


	2. Regretting

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the book series- or any of the characters belonging to the series, most especially the gods (however disappointing). However, my character Morning and the idea belong to me. ****

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Regretting <em>

I finally woke up in a worn out Ford truck. I looked around and saw that Grover was driving. No one saw that I had awakened and I closed my eyes to hear what they were talking about and what I had missed. I mean- something had to happen in order for us to get a truck.

"How come Luke didn't tell us that we were walking into Medusa's lair?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"Maybe he just didn't know." I heard Percy say. He sounded very close to me and it was almost as if I could hear the vibrations coming from him when he talked.

"I guess so. But still- a little warning would have been nice that it this wasn't going to be easy." She said.

I decided that I should let them know I was awake and began to stretch, until my hand hit someone in the face. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that it was Percy I had just hit.

"Oh so sorry!" I exclaimed quickly, making sure he was okay.

"It's fine. No worries- all good." He said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"How are you feeling Morning?" Annabeth asked me suddenly.

"Better, much better." I told her, smiling brightly at her. "The sun feels great! So how did we go from walking to Grover driving this truck?" I asked.

"Well, after you passed out-"

"When did I pass out?" I asked.

"As you were running to the bus sign." Grover informed me. "You literally fell flat on your face in the middle of the road. It would have been hilarious if a car hadn't been coming."

"What?" I shrieked. "I was almost hit by a car?"

"You're alive now, aren't you?" he asked. "Percy and I got to you in time to drag you off the road. And then the bus came just a bit later. And then when the bus arrived where we wanted it to, we got one of the four pearls."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Was it easy to get?"

"Not at all." Percy told me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"It was this little shop it was at, with a bunch of stone statues- turns out we were in the lair of Medusa." Annabeth told me.

I didn't know what to say. Medusa? All three of them were lucky they made it out of there alive. "How did you…" I didn't know how to ask my questions. How did they get the pearl? How did they defeat her? Was anyone hurt?

"Well, Percy here cut off her head and Annabeth did some amazing demigod driving." Grover said.

"Did you keep the head?" I asked them.

"Why did both girls mention the head?" Percy wondered aloud.

"You did keep it though, right?" I asked again.

"Yes, we have it." Annabeth informed me. "It's in the back."

"Oh good… so wait, what is demigod driving?" I asked. I realized the front of the truck was tight with the four of us and I was pressed against Percy's side and the door.

"Well, seeing as we couldn't look at Medusa's eyes for fear of turning into stone- I closed my eyes while driving." Annabeth informed me.

"Quite impressive." I told her. "No one seems to have been killed or badly injured." I joked. No one seemed to have laughed at my attempt to kid around and I instantly regretted coming with them in the first place. "So, uh, where are we heading to now?"

"Tennessee." Grover informed me. "Home of my least favorite music."

I gave a small smile, agreeing with Grover. For the rest of the ride I remained mostly quiet, I only talked when a question was directed towards me. I was going to tell Luke that this plan didn't seem to be working the way he wanted it to. It started growing dark and even with the amount of sleep I had gotten, I was becoming really tired and pressed my head against the glass of the window. After a few minutes of staring out at the other cars on the road, my eyes started to close and I fell asleep.

_Honk! Honk!_ I heard a truck laying on its horn which woke me up with a start. I jumped up at the same time as I felt someone else do the same. All I could see was a truck's headlights and I could feel Grover swerve the car to avoid it.

"I think we need to stop somewhere!" Annabeth yelled.

"I agree with her." I said, agreeing with her.

I looked over at Grover and saw him shake his head, "Yea, I think that's what's best." And soon we were pulling into a motel to stay the night.

"I've got this." I told the guys and walked up to the lady. "Hi." I smiled. "I'd like one room with two beds for the night." I told her.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you? I'm not going to let two young girls share a room with two boys who are all around the same age."

I rolled my eyes, coming up with a good lie, "Those are my brothers and my sister."

"I hardly doubt that." She told me.

"Not for long." I smirked and snapped my fingers. "How much do I owe you ma'am?"

"Don't worry about it, you look like some kids in need of help. Here's your room key- it should be pretty easy to find."

"Excellent." I smiled and walked back over to Grover, Percy and Annabeth. "We are good- I've got a room for us."

"You didn't, did you?" Annabeth asked me, her eyes narrowing towards me.

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb and then I completely ignored her, "Come on guys- I'm really tired."

"I think I'm going to check out the pool." Percy said and headed towards the in ground pool.

"Peace." I told him and went to find our room. Annabeth and Grover followed me and when we got there I inserted the key and walked in, throwing my bag on the ground. Both Grover and Annabeth followed suit, but Grover also had Medusa's head, which we placed in the bathroom sink with some cold water and ice that we had found.

"I think I'm going to go and check on Percy." Annabeth said and then ran out of room leaving me and Grover alone.

I jumped onto one of the beds and curled up closing my eyes. I heard Grover jump onto the other bed and turn on the T.V.

"News, new, news." He muttered. "Wait- Gabe?" he exclaimed.

I quickly sat up and looked up at him, he looked worried and angry.

"Go get Percy." He told me.

Not wanting to make him in a worse mood, I quickly did what he said and ran down to the pull. It was late and I didn't want to yell when most of the people were probably sleeping.

When I got closer I saw that Percy took her hand and made some sort of wound she had gotten better. I still didn't want to yell at them and I knew Luke was going to be mad with me. I watched as Percy got out and Annabeth handed him a towel to dry off with. They were talking- but I didn't know about what. I figured it was something serious because they both looked like they didn't want to be heard and the look on their faces gave it away as well. I caught a few words from Percy's sentence and realized they were talking about their parents. I rolled my eyes, as if they were much of a parent.

"Percy and Annabeth!" I said when I was standing in front of them, "Grover wants you both, so come on." I said and held out both my hands to help them up faster.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know, he was going through the channels and then all of a sudden he got mad." I informed them. "I think it's something on the news."

Xxx

"Gabe?" I asked, as I sat on the bed next to Grover watching some fat and bald guy speaking.

"Stepdad." Percy told me.

"Oh." No wonder why Percy hated him so much.

"This is bad." Grover said and went into the bathroom, but he quickly came back out holding Medusa's head and complaining. All of a sudden we heard someone scream in fear and we all looked towards the window where a cleaning lady looked horrified and ran away.

"Come on let's go before Homeland Security shows up." Annabeth told us.

"I'll drive this time, seeing as I haven't done much of anything today." I said and grabbed my bag up from the floor, following everyone out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter! I wanted there to be some sort of resentment towards Morning. Mostly because of Annabeth, I want Annabeth to turn against her and try to get the guys to do the same- and obviously she's already started. Anyways! Please let me know what you think- if I should continue or just leave it be. **

**-Kathleen **


	3. Fugitives

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series- or any of the characters belonging to the series, most especially the gods (however disappointing). However, my character Morning and the idea do belong to me. And I do not own the songs Where Were You by Every Avenue and the song You're My Only Short by Demi Lovato (however, I had Ariana Grande's version in mind as I wrote this). Enjoy the update(:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Fugitives<em>

I had been driving for almost two hours and everyone was sound asleep. Having no one to talk to or keep me company- even if they _had_ wanted to- I began to sing softly.

_All I want to know is where were you when I needed you most?_

_Why did you leave me alone?_

_We gave up before we gave it a chance and I don't understand_

_Back to where we left off, baby_

"_How have you been and what's been new with you lately?"_

_Just forget it, it's the same old runaround_

_You build me up just to let me down_

_Down_

"You're a pretty good singer." I heard someone suddenly interrupt me.

I quickly looked over and saw that Percy was watching me intently from his seat. He was sitting on the other end of the truck with Annabeth sitting next to him. I didn't fail to notice that her head was on his shoulder. I looked back at the road. I couldn't let this chick ruin everything Luke had worked for.

"I'm not a daughter of Apollo for nothing." I told him.

"Apollo's kids are musical? But I thought he was the god of the sun."

"So naïve Percy, you have much to learn. But don't sweat it, took me awhile- 'cept I was much younger. But yes, majority of us are; however, there are some flukes sometimes."

"Oh." Percy said.

I sneaked a glance at him and saw he was staring at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He dragged out slowly.

"About what?" I asked, getting off at one of the exits so that we could make it to Tennessee.

"I-just forget it actually. It's dumb."

"Just tell me- I don't bite." I laughed.

"I was wondering if you could just keep singing. It was really relaxing and… hopefully it'll take my mind off the fact that my arm is asleep." I could tell that Percy was looking at Annabeth now.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Maybe I still had a shot- however slim it could be. "Sure, I don't mind- it helps calm me down. And you could always push her over onto Grover."

"I would, but I don't want to wake her."

"Fair enough." I said and without hesitating began to sing again.

_Every day and night you've got an open invitation, whoa_

_As long as I'm your one and only destination_

_Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy, oh, yeah_

_You're in demand but baby, baby, so am I_

_But if you're weak and try to sneak_

_I'll have to tell you bye, bye_

_I'm a put you on the spot_

_Am I your only girl or not_?

Xxx

"Oh look, she got us here without crashing." Annabeth commented when Percy had woke her up. He hadn't done it very pleasantly either. He merely opened the door once I had parked and let her slump over and hit her head.

I rolled my eyes as she continued to take out her anger on me.

"Annabeth- be quiet for a sec." Grover told her.

She immediately stopped talking, but glared at me. I quickly walked away and over to a park bench that was nearby. We had arrived at the replica of the Parthenon, but I had decided to keep out of sight. The sun was just starting to rise and as soon as I saw the first few rays of the sun I felt more energetic and up for anything. Especially for Annabeth's constant nagging.

"So what's the plan?" I heard Grover ask.

"Well, we can't let Percy be seen- he's a fugitive now." I heard Annabeth say.

"You do know though that there are cameras around?" I asked them. "I'm sure they keep twenty-four hour surveillance around here.

"Just brilliant Morning!" I heard Annabeth exclaim. "Do you want Percy to get arrested by those mortals looking for him?"

"Excuse me?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow. Why did all these situations seem to turn around to be my fault?

"You parked us in broad daylight- easy for any of us to be seen!" she hissed.

"Well then maybe you should drive next time. And for your information _twit_, I made sure that I parked somewhere out of sight. I'm just saying that when we go to the Parthenon, people might recognize him. I can only manipulate the mist so much."

"You can do that?" Annabeth asked me.

"I thought you figured that out when I got us a room."

"Well, I hadn't actually thought-Morning! You can't do that!"

"Says who? You?" I asked.

"It isn't right to manipulate people to do certain things for you."

"We needed a room- I got us one. I didn't _kill_ anyone."

"Guys, guys! Calm down- no need to fight at a time like this- especially since we're stuck with each other." Grover informed us. "Now, we need to think about a plan. And Morning if you can manipulate the cameras just enough so Percy doesn't get caught that would be great."

"I'll do my best." I told him. "Now, let's figure out how we're going to search for the pearl and at what time of day we're doing it."

Xxx

"Our best chance is when the place is crowded with people." I informed them, once we had gotten a plan together.

"I've gotta agree with Morning on this. And we should also split up in groups to look for it." Annabeth said, liking my idea.

"The faster we'll find it." I told Grover and Percy who seemed skeptic of the idea.

"Alright then." Grover said. "I'll be with Percy and you girls can be together."

I nodded my head, not arguing. It would seem strange to do so. "I think if we did it in the afternoon, after twelve thirty, we should be good."

"Sounds good to me." Annabeth exclaimed, smiling to me. We all stood up and decided to play in the fields for the morning, but not before I pulled Percy's hood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, about to put his hood back down.

"Do you want to be spotted? Because I'm sure there are tons of people who watch the news that would love to put someone like you behind bars." I told him, catching his hand from pulling back the hood.

"Good point." He told me.

I gave him a look that said 'ya think' and continued on behind Grover and Annabeth who had found a sunny patch in the field where we could hang out until it was time to search for the pearl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Looks like Annabeth and Morning can team up to make some pretty good plans- who would have thought? Anyways- next chapter (hoping) will be up soon. I've got some good ideas for some Percy/Morning fluff in the next one because, honestly, they really haven't had much of anything. Luke will also be coming up in the next chapter and you'll get to find out more about his relationship with Morning. Bye for now!**

**-Kathleen **


	4. Son of Poseidon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series- or any of the characters belonging to the series, most especially the gods (which is quite disappointing). However, my character Morning and the idea do belong to me. Enjoy the update guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

We had just entered the replica and hadn't walked very far when we all spotted the pearl. It was atop Athena's head, on her crown.

"Well that was a lot easier than what I thought it would be." I commented. Grover nodded his head in agreement. "You know, besides figuring out how we're supposed to get it. Especially with all these people around, I can barely move."

Percy and Annabeth had exchanged a few words, but Grover and I had been figuring out how we could get up that high in order to grab the pearl.

"Will you guys focus for a second?" I finally asked them both. "We need to get that pearl and we need some ideas."

Annabeth quickly jumped into action, and yet again Annabeth and I were able to devise another plan. We were going to walk around, split up, and explore the whole place and six minutes till closing time we were going to go to the bathroom and lock ourselves into a stall. Then when we were sure that the place had been closed completely, we would go out and retrieve the pearl.

"How should we split up?" Grover asked.

Annabeth was about to suggest an idea when Percy took charge. "Grover and Annabeth will stick together and Morning and I will stay with each other."

Annabeth seemed unhappy with his decision, but decided not to argue and left with Grover to take the right side of the Parthenon while Percy and I took the left side. Percy and I remained quiet, but I needed to get close to him. For Luke's sake.

"So, uh, Percy?" I asked, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at me from where he was looking.

"Uhm, did you ever learn anything about the Greek gods and goddesses?" I asked. _Smooth Morning, you couldn't think of anything better to say?_

"Not much." He said. "You're the daughter of Apollo though, right?"

I smirked. "Seems like you listen, son of Poseidon."

"Have you ever met your dad?" he asked.

I laughed. "Apollo or any of the gods come down to see their kids? Ha."

"So no one-"

"No one, Percy." I told him, as I looked around to make sure that no eyes were lingering on us. Percy's hood had fallen down earlier and I wasn't sure who had noticed.

"Do you ever hear his voice in your head?" he asked.

I was surprised by his questions. Most of my siblings in the cabin of Apollo would talk of how he would contact them in their head. I was the only one who hadn't heard his voice. "No, but it isn't unusual to hear their voice sometimes. All my siblings in the Apollo cabin have heard his voice at least once, if not more."

"But not you?" he asked.

"No, not me, ever."

"That seems strange." He commented, watching for any form of emotion I showed towards it.

I simply shrugged, "I have always been that troubled kid, in more ways than one. You'd be amazed at how many foster homes I've been to before I decided to check in and stay at crazy demigod camp all year round."

"Foster homes?" Percy asked, his full attention now centered on me. "But how did you find out that you were a demigod if you had been around people that had no idea what you were?"

I smiled at the lost memory. "My best friend, my protector." I told him.

"Who was your protector?"

"I wish you could have met him Percy, he risked his life to keep me alive and for that, I will never be able to repay him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright… son of Poseidon." I told him, smiling as I walked off towards another part of the building. I heard Percy hurrying right behind me.

"Is that how it's going to be daughter of Apollo?" he asked me.

I turned around and smiled up at him before looking in front of me and barely missing a guy pushing his way towards Percy.

"Stay away from that girl." He threatened.

He had his hand out ready to grab Percy by arm or wherever he could grab and looked as if there was going to be no way to stop him. Thankfully I was already a step ahead and quickly snapped my fingers. The guy turned around and looked completely confused as he stumbled out of the building, not even having the chance to touch Percy.

"Come on, we've gotta warn Grover and Annabeth before someone else recognizes you." I told Percy and grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him with me as I searched around for the other two.

"Morning." Percy said. "Morning!"

"What?" I asked, snapping my attention towards him. We were standing in a crowded area and we were standing super close to each other. I got pushed into him by one of the people around us and wasn't able to move because we kept being closed in on. I glared and kicked someone nearby. They let out a sound of pain, but they moved away.

"Can't you just do whatever you do to the mist to make sure no one recognizes me?" he asked, before I had the chance to pull us away from the group of people.

"But we need to let Grover and Annabeth know that someone saw you." I told him.

"It was one guy and you were able to handle him." Percy argued.

"There could be more people-"

"Ahh, young love." An older woman commented and I turned my head towards the voice to see that she was looking directly at me and Percy. "Remember when we were that young darling?" she asked the man she was with.

"I sure do. Don't let her go easily." He told Percy before making his way out of the crowd.

"No, we aren't-" I tried telling them we weren't a couple, but Percy was laughing. I looked at him, questioning the reason why he was laughing, which only made him laugh more.

I glared at him. "We're telling Grover. Now." I said, tugging on Percy's wrist to get us out of the crowd, but Percy pulled me back.

"Oh come on. It was funny. It seems like everyone thinks we're together." He said.

"Not true." I told him.

"You two make such a cute couple." Some woman commented as she walked by.

My shoulders slumped. "Just because-" I tried to explain but Percy was already explaining something to me.

"That dude that recognized me told me to stay away from you, he had to think that I had "picked you up"- so to speak and that I was going to hurt you. That older couple thinks we're in love and that man gave me advice. Not only that but that woman just told us we were cute."

"You seem proud of that."

It was now Percy's turn to shrug his shoulders.

"Come on son of Poseidon, I won't tell Grover or Annabeth if you drop _it_." I told him as I dragged him to a less crowded area.

"Deal. How much more time before we go hide?" he asked, as he tried to search for Grover and Annabeth.

"Forty-five minutes." I informed him.

"Time went by fast."

"It sure did, I just want to get this stupid pearl and hit the road."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"So we can get this quest over with and this whole lightening thief thing settled." I told him.

"So you don't think I stole the bolt?" he asked.

I laughed. "How could you have done so? You didn't even know you were a demigod until just a few days ago."

"Why doesn't Zeus realize that?" he asked.

I put my hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy, you have to realize that you were born to one of the big three. After they made a deal not to have any children, yes, I do realize that Zeus broke that deal first, but you are a threat."

"How am I a threat?"

I sighed, "I'll have to catch you up on the whole god thing… But you're a threat because you could overthrow the gods and take over." _And you could prove to be a big deal of help for Luke's plan. _

"Why would I want to do that?"

I laughed. "You'd be surprised at who would want the gods to be out of power."

"I don't want their power."

"But they don't understand that. The big three made a choice on their own part not to have any more kids because they were too powerful and some were too hungry for power. They could destroy the earth if they wanted to. You are a threat to everyone."

My words seemed to have an effect on Percy.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, but it also depends on who you are as a person and I truly doubt you would do anything to hurt anyone. Hell, you're risking your own life to save your mother."

"No." he said and turned around, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. I saw him look in the direction of Annabeth and then Grover. "I'm risking three other lives."

I shook my head as Percy turned back around to look at me. "We're risking our own lives to help you. It was our decision to tag along on your quest."

"But I could've said no to all you three coming along."

"You know we would all have tagged along no matter what."

"But why?"

"Well," I told him. "Grover has to because of rules and regulations of a protector, Annabeth wants to because she almost never leaves the camp and because all she has done is train and has never had the chance to put her skills to practice."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why you?" his piercing green eyes never left my eyes, as he searched for and waited for an answer.

"Because Percy, you have potential and I want to be friends." And what I said wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I know I havne't updated in awhile. I feel awful because I almost always forget about this writing site. Also I did sort of forget about this story as well, which doesn't help my case. I've been so busy with work lately that I haven't really had the chance to update at all. I know it's almost been a month since I've been on this website, but I am currently finishing up the next chapter to my Chloe King story. I'm also trying to work on my Tokyo Mew Mew story as well, but I don't know when that will be up. For the most part, I just feel bad, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
